A Game of HORSE
by hopeletgo
Summary: Writing prompt from Jill over at FF. The prompt was Troy against a wall a basketball. Read and Review please.


**So I was bored yesterday and I asked for a prompt. Jill gave me one which I wrote yesterday. And today she gave me another one. She really wanted me to post this so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Zac would love it if you commented though.**

**Gabriella eagerly awaited the appearance of her boyfriend from the gym doors. Basketball practice had finished 15 minutes ago and he should be out of the showers right about now. There he is now.**

**T: What are you still doing here?**

**G: Waiting for my boyfriend to show up**

**T: Really and what does he look like? Maybe I can tell you.**

**G: Well, let's see. He's really handsome and has these killer blue eyes, but the problem he has this problem with being late.**

**T: Oh yeah, well he wanted me to give you something for being tardy.**

**G: And that would be?**

**T: This. He said capturing her lips in a sweet kiss**

**G: Nope, sorry you are going to have to tell him that it is not good enough.**

**T: Really? Well, maybe you'd be more in to this. He said as he pulled her into him, planting another more intense kiss. **

**G: You're forgiven**

**T: I thought so**

**G: What took you so long?**

**T: Coach wanted me to put in a couple extra free throws**

**G: Troy, doesn't your Dad practice enough during practice and at home?**

**T: You would think so, wouldn't you? But let's not talk about my dad, let's talk about something better.**

**G: And what would that be Mr. Bolton?**

**T: Well, Ms. Montez, how about how there is an empty gym and no other Bolton to speak of.**

**G: And what exactly are you implying?**

**T: Good question. I was implying that we can do whatever we want.**

**G: And what do you want, Bolton**

**T: That's an easy one, Montez. You**

**G: Who says I want you though?**

**T: You love me**

**G: Well, you bug me.**

**T: In a good way right?**

**G: Sure she said as rolled her eyes. **

**Then suddenly Troy pushed her up against the wall, his lips crashing against hers. His kisses became more intense as if the mere feeling of her lips wasn't enough. He needed to taste her, to enjoy the pleasure that came from being a part of her. The overwhelming ecstasy that made him long for more. **

**Continuing to kiss her ferociously, he failed notice her hands against gently pushing him away. However, she added little force the second time and he broke away confused. **

**G: Troy, we can't do this here. **

**T: Why not?**

**G: You're dad might catch us. **

**T: Gabi, I told you my dad left. He said quickly as he went for another kiss but she turned away.**

**Seeing the look of hurt that crossed his face, Gabi did her best to make amends**

**G: Troy, it's not that I don't like doing this with you, but I just think we need to slow down.**

**T: We have been together for six months, Gabi.**

**G: So! I like the pace we're moving at. It's comfortable and makes everything that happens between us more meaningful because we don't rush into anything. **

**He could never resist those doe eyes she felt the need to continually throw his way and which were on him now.**

**T: I'm sorry; I just like to kiss you...a lot. He said as he pulled her into a hug, .adding a soft kiss to her forehead. **

**She leaned her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth and safety she felt in his arms.**

**G: I love you, Troy**

**T: Really? Because I kind love you too**

**G: Good because as if I do recall there is an empty gym and no parents around.**

**T: You would be correct, Ms. Up for game of HORSE?**

**G: Only if your up for losing, Bolton**

**T: A little bit cocky aren't we, Montez**

**G: It's called confidence, Bolton**

**T: Well, why don't we take you and your confidence onto the court and we'll see what happens.**

**G: Splendid idea, Captain Wildcat. **

**As they entered the gym, Gabi picked the basketball that had been left out from practice and began dribbling. From behind, Troy wrapped his arms around her, twirling around and away from the ball. Setting her down, he picked the dropped basketball and made his way to the free throw line.**

**T: I'll go first.**

**Making her way over, Gabriella replied**

**G: Whatever, it's the least I can do since you are going to lose.**

**T: We'll see about that, Montez He said as he took the shot, the ball swooshing the hoop.**

**G: You call that hard? No problem. She retorted as she took the same position. She took the shot expecting to hear the net swish with a made basket, but instead she heard the loud bang of a shot missed.**

**T: H for you.**

G: That was lucky shot for you. Now it's my turn 

**T: Not so confident now are we?**

**G: You just wait, Bolton**

**T: For you? Forever. **

**The End**


End file.
